


Even If It Breaks Me

by Azartti



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azartti/pseuds/Azartti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico fulfills his promise to Percy. He just hoped he wouldn't have to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even If It Breaks Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/gifts).



> For Allira Dream because she is amazing. 
> 
> \--  
> Un-betad. All mistakes are mine and if something is funny reading it's because this was written originally in Spanish. 
> 
> Also, based on a prompt for roleplaying matters... or something like that.  
> O Macbeth: I will write about how my character kills yours.

You can feel how three have died, the other three are about to do it and... him. 

He is amidst of those six, controlling the water, tears, blood. 

You feel your heart beat more slowly. 

You don't know if it because of the way you see him. 

Broken, full of fury and blind to all those that are friends.

Or if it's because his gaze is on yours, without exactly knowing who you are but identifying yourself as an enemy. 

You let go a sob when your throat starts to close. 

You raise your hand and aim it at him. Fingers extended and trembling with fear for what he does. For what you will. 

Because you love him and you'll fulfill the promise you did on that dream where you met for the last time. 

Where he asked you to stop him if this happened. 

You see him wince in pain, hand on his chest. 

You're on your knees and don't know exactly when it happened but you hand doesn't fall. 

The world spins around you, you lack air, your chest burns and compress. 

You cry again when you notice that your powers are taking effect on him, by the sound of a wounded animal that escapes his lips.

For the way you compress his bones to be dust. 

Both him and you are about to die. 

You cling to life only to fulfill your promise, to take him first. 

And you do. 

And you hate yourself and you love him and you hate him... 

...and you join him.


End file.
